


A Birthday Fit for a Queen

by CassieCipher



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28352697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieCipher/pseuds/CassieCipher
Summary: It's MC's birthday and Jumin wants to make their birthday special. So he wakes MC up with cuddles, kisses and his delicious strawberry pancakes in bed~
Relationships: Han Jumin/Main Character, Han Jumin/Reader
Kudos: 33





	A Birthday Fit for a Queen

**Author's Note:**

> ~I had made this for a dear friend of mine! Her birthday was on December 19th, but I never got around to posting it onto any platforms haha (Happy Birthday once again Darling~)   
> ~Enjoy a soft Jumin Han <3

The sun rising in the early morning was such a lovely sight to behold. And it shone brightly into the large bedroom that belonged to Mr and Mrs. Han. 

As the sun rose up into the sky, the brightness spread its warmth like a warm hug throughout the room. 

Normally on an average day, Jumin would be up before the sun had fully risen and would be on his way to work. However, on December 19th. 

It was a special one. 

One that Jumin had admired and held dear to his heart. Why? Well it was the day his beloved wife was brought into the world. A day that he would celebrate every single day if he could. 

A day where he can stay home and do nothing more than to rest with his beloved. 

A day that he gets to spend with his wife. Loving her, spoiling her and cherishing her. A day where he can hold his beloved in his arms. 

A special day that he never wants to forget about. On this very day, Jumin does everything he can to make sure it is always special. Just for her. 

To start off the lovely day, Jumin had gotten up quite early, much earlier than his wife to make her some breakfast. 

Specifically, making her favorite, strawberry pancakes. He enjoyed making them for her, which made it more special every time her birthday came around. 

As he worked in the kitchen, the aroma of fresh pancakes and strawberries began to linger throughout the penthouse. 

Jumin peaceful hummed as he worked, wanting to make sure everything was perfect just for her. 

The sudden meow coming from below him, had snapped him out of his focus, he looked down, seeing Elizabeth the 3rd rub herself up against Jumin's leg; her way of saying good morning.

He smiled, "Good morning, my dear Elizabeth." He greeted her softly as he went back to focusing on breakfast. 

She meowed in return to his greeting, before leaving in the direction of Jumin and MC's bedroom. 

Once he had finished making his beloved's breakfast, he took the dish, placing it on a tray along with some orange juice for her to drink before bringing it to the bedroom. 

MC still was fast asleep in bed. And upon walking in and seeing her, a soft smile formed on his face. 

He quietly placed the tray on the table beside the bed as he looked at her, he then leaned down, moving strands of her hair away from her face. 

Jumin softly leaned close, his breath lightly fanning her skin as he softly whispered into her ear. "Darling. It's time to wake up." 

MC however, let out a mumble as she turned her face slightly, facing him more. "...Five more minutes…" 

He chuckled. "My love, I've allowed you to sleep long enough. I made you some breakfast~" 

MC still didn't open her eyes, her light breathing indicated that she was still sleeping. He gently stroked her cheek, "Hm.. I suppose I'll just have to wake you up in a different way." 

Jumin moved to lay beside her, wrapping his arms around her from behind. She let out a small whine in protest, not wanting to wake up just yet. 

He let out a soft chuckle as he leaned down, placing feather light kisses along her exposed neck and shoulders. 

The feeling of his soft lips against her warm skin felt as though there was more warmth blooming with each kiss. 

She let out a pleasant hum as she began to slowly wake up. Her eyes fluttered open as she slowly took in her surroundings. 

Adjusting to the lighting of the room, she then turned in Jumin's arms. Facing him with a small pleasant smile on her tired face. 

He pulled back, smiling. "There's my beautiful darling. Did you sleep well?" She nodded with a hum, as she leaned closer to him, expecting a kiss on the lips. 

Jumin's smile grew wider as he placed a delicate yet loving kiss. A moment passed before the two of them pulled away. Jumin's smile remained on his face. "Happy Birthday, my love~" He softly whispered. 

"I made you your favorite, on your special day." He added after a moment as he pulled away. Pointing to the tray on the table beside the bed. 

MC smiled as she gently caressed his cheek. "Thank you, my darling husband." Her cheeks flushing to a light pink. 

"You didn't have to do this for me, you know that right, love?" She spoke sitting up properly while grabbing the tray, setting it on her lap. 

Jumin looked at her, a love struck look in his grey eyes. "You know I'd do anything for you MC. And your birthday is a special occasion. One that I cherish more than anything." He brought his hand to her cheek. His thumb rubbing gently. 

"And I want to always make your birthday special, every single year." He spoke, the tone of his voice was serious but it was also gentle. 

He added, "After all, I vowed to make sure to give you the best life as you are my beloved wife." His hand moved down to trail over the wedding band that rested and glimmered in the light on her ring finger. 

Jumin brought her hand up to his lips, placing a soft yet chaste kiss to the ring on her finger. All while keeping his eyes on hers. 

MC's smile and cheeks brightened more, as she gently brought her hand with the wedding ring to his cheek. "And you've successfully made every year special…" 

She took a breath before continuing. "You make every day special for me. I am so happy that I'm your wife. I wouldn't have it any other way, my beloved husband." She sweetly spoke. Her voice laced with love and affection that warmed at his once cold heart. 

"So thank you… Thank you for everything. Thank you for making my birthday the best it could ever be." She smiled.

Leaning in, she placed a soft kiss to his cheek before pulling away, grabbing at the fork and knife beside the plate and cutting into the pancakes. 

"Now.. I hope you plan on helping me eat all these pancakes." She giggled as she took the first bite, humming in delight. 

Jumin chuckled. "Darling, I made them just for you." She shook her head as she cut into the pancakes again, holding out a piece to his mouth,"I want to share my birthday breakfast with you." 

He only smiled with a little sigh, "Fine, I suppose I can allow you to do so." He obediently opened his mouth as she fed him the pancakes with a bright smile on her face.

Jumin chewed the pancake as she took another bite herself. Once he finished his piece he added, "But you must allow me to treat and spoil my queen for the rest of the day." 

She let out a soft yet joyous laugh. One that he loved hearing. One that he would continue to hear for the rest of their lives together. 

"If that is what will please my king, then fine~" she teased as she ate. Occasionally feeding him some pieces of the pancakes. 

Jumin had a soft smile on his face. He couldn't wait to spend the rest of their lives together with her. That's all that he wanted. 

He wanted to continue to treat his beloved queen and to make sure, that her life with him is filled with love and happiness. 

That was a vow, he cherished. And a vow he stood by, always and forever. Just for her. 

His beloved... 

His queen..

_ His true love. _ 💜

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading! <3


End file.
